A Sexual Journey Home
by FL Sunshine
Summary: Bella is a divorced mother of two, and goes on a sexual journey. Some may find her secrets kinky or taboo, but it works for her. After raising her boys to young men it is time for her. What does she discover on her journey?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is my first story. It is a one-shot for the Taste of Forbidden contest. I will be continuing it. I am not sure how many chapters there will be, remember this is a short story. This story contains language and lemons. If you are not over the age of 18 please exit now.

This would not have been possible without a friend to beta for me. So a special thank you goes out to Itlnbrt. She provided support and guidance. I believe she was a cheerleader in high school, if not she should have been. Thanks again.

A Sexual Journey Home

I walk into the room and remove my clothes putting on the gown and sitting on the examination table. I don't have to wait long.

He walks in with his white lab coat unbuttoned and the stethoscope hanging around his neck. He sets my chart down and apologizes for running late. His nurse had an emergency so unless I want to reschedule the exam it will be just us. He apologizes again looking so very young.

I think he is twenty maybe twenty-one and a student. I tell him it is okay to proceed. "Go ahead and lie back," he says. Nervous, I do as he asked. Why do I get nervous every time?

He checks something on my chart and makes a small mark. He looks at me and I see he appears nervous as well. I give him my warmest smile thinking he's mighty good-looking. He's tall, big muscles, big bulge in his pants with a young and oh so innocent face. He asks me to raise my arm and my nipples pebble. Then goose bumps break out across my torso.

As he opens my gown, his eyes meet mine in question. I give him a nod to proceed. I am okay. His fingers ghost across my nipples. My breasts swell up some, the nipple so hard. He starts the exam with his fingers circling the swell of my breasts, and working his way to my nipples. I notice a drop of milk start to form on the tip. He looks at it and his tongue darts out and swipes across his lower lip. The circling turns into a light massage, which sends me into a breathless pant.

He looks to my eyes and then to my nipple. Huskily he asks, "May I?"

An excited moan escapes my mouth. "Please!" I feel intense pleasure forms in my belly, as his lips close and suck around my nipple. The let down begins and my milk begins to flow heavily. He is pinching and twisting my other nipple to stop the flow. Just to hold it off until he can get his lips to my other breast.

By this time I have managed to skim my hands down his chest to his pants. God he is so hard. Everywhere!

His arms, thighs, and his cock are so hard. As his other hand is now buried in my wet pussy, I remove his belt and start to undo his zipper.

Commando … my kind of man. I scoot down a bit and dart my tongue out to taste the head of his cock. Mmmm, so salty, musky, and clean at the same time.

By this time, he has switched to my other breast and I am so close to shattering around his fingers. I greedily suck down as much of his ten inch cock that I can in this position.

His fingers are pumping, twisting, and curling. "Oh there, Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" I cry out. I shatter and clench on his fingers as my pussy starts to squirt all over the exam table. Damn, I love it when I squirt.

I start to lower my trembling legs as I shift on the table turning towards that monster cock. I grasp it in my hands, and yes, it takes my two hands to wrap around that beast. He starts to thrust in my mouth, and I move my hands to his ass. God his ass feels so good in my hands.

Just as he is about to come, he pulls away. My chest is heaving as I try to figure out where the hell he's going. He moves to the end of the table and pulls me down by my waist. His hands fit perfectly around my waist. He nips at my heaving breasts and settles himself between my legs.

He looks at me and smirks just as he thrusts into my wet pussy. My pussy clenches around him. He loses the smirk. His eyes roll back in his head as he tries to forgo coming.

After a few deep breaths we both calm down. He pulls back and I lean up so I can watch his gorgeous cock slide out and then thrust back into me.

It feels so good, and watching it makes it that much hotter. I start to move in time with his thrusts. He starts to swivel aiming his cock to hit my sweet spot.

"Uh, fuck there it is!" I scream. Thrust ... "Does that feel good my sweet?" he grunts ... thrust "Fuck yes!" I scream. Thrust … Swivel … "I love drinking from you!" he says. Thrust ... "Oh God!" I cry. Thrust ... "No my sweet, it's Oh Edward!" Thrust ... Swivel ... Thrust … "EDWARD!" Thrust ... Thrust "Bella! Oh fuck!" he cries.

When I can breathe again I look into his green eyes as Edward raises his head and looks at me. His face reddens with his blush. He pulls out, and picks up my chart. Adds a couple more checks and pronounces me fit as a fiddle. I bust up laughing. After we get dressed, we sit and talk for a few minutes. I pull over my chart, which were actually my instructions for him during this visit. I look at the notes he just made and then the note he made on my chart when he first came in.

We agree to meet on Tuesday at 7:00pm. I can wait until then, I think. He leaves and I think about to our first time.

I researched on-line for the type of club that I was looking for. I made out a list. There were three that appeared to be exactly what I was looking for.

Armed with my pepper spray and stun gun. Just in case, I am after all a pretty small woman. I am often mistaken for being quite young. I set out to check them each in person.

The first club, Adventureland, was not right for me. It seemed very immature. It was nothing more than a dance floor, bar, living room lounge area, and a few private rooms. No organization or checks and balances. I think the younger crowd used this place to just start orgies or something. Oh my God, the smell was stale and nasty. As I leave crossing them off the list, I think they must have the best PR/Advertising agent in history.

The second on the list was Twilight. I liked the name. It just sounded like what I was looking for. Now this place was much more organized. There was a door man and I found a membership was needed. They then ran checks on you and what not. I was able to get an appointment with the manager, Jacob Black, he was a tall, dark guy.

All during the interview it felt like he just wanted to kiss me or grab me. I didn't like his eyes. The time I spent in his office seemed to have a weird feeling or aura that filled the room. He explained how reservations were made for clientele and the rooms. I explained I would think about it and thanked him for his time.

I had just closed his office door and got three steps away when I realized I left my purse. I automatically chastised myself and turned back. Opening the door, I realized I should have knocked. That slime ball was turned to the wall where now you could see monitors and he was watching a couple in a room engaged in play. He was rubbing his crotch. I am not sure who was more startled me or him. I grabbed my purse and hightailed it out of there. Eww … just … Eww. Marking Twilight off my list I left the parking lot.

Midnight Sun was my salvation. So far, it had everything. I saw a door man and the atmosphere seemed nice. The smell when you walked inside was fresh and you could just feel excitement in the air.

The bar was combined with the nicest lounge area I had ever seen. It really seemed to fit your different needs. Couches and chairs arranged in a large open groups and smaller tables and booths. It just all fit, comfortably.

I met with the manager Jasper Hale. He was very well kept and personable. I explained what I found at Twilight quite by accident. I wanted to be sure that it wasn't the norm for these people to watch you while in a private room. He explained he had heard of the monitors at Twilight. Jasper explained to me that although some places do use video for security purposes they should always disclose that too you.

Midnight Sun used an audio surveillance system. Once a member you chose a security word. When you reserve a private room, the occupants' personal security words are entered into the audio controller system. The computer then monitored all audio from the room. If one of the words was spoken it alerted security, who then came to the room, gave two knocks, and then entered with their master key.

Regardless, whether or not you answered the knocks, security came in. He gave me a demonstration. I picked the word pomegranate. I recited it into a phone attached to his computer. Jasper accompanied me to a room. We entered and he turned on an I-home sound system. Jazz music filtered into the room.

He asked me if I was ready, as some people would become startled, he explained. He said pomegranate and nothing happened but when I said it a moment later. There was action. In about ten seconds there were two knocks on the door and it was open. Needless to say I was very impressed. Midnight Sun was classy, and I felt secure. It would meet my needs very well. I looked to Jasper and asked, "Where do I sign?"

Midnight Sun has special requirements that had to be met. I had my physical and STD screening done. All participants in the BDSM realm had to have their certificate or diploma, if you will, of their training as Dom's. I then explained what I preferred. I explained I would only be using soft restraints occasionally and a blindfold thrown in here or there. And that on some occasion they would be used on me. I wanted to make a script of each meeting so that we would both know what was going to happen. I wouldn't use punishing instruments and he classified it as role-play so I would not need a certificate of instruction in BDSM.

Any partner I chose would be given my resume with my picture, my tastes, and had the option to decline. After the first "date" we both had to report to the office if we had been comfortable and would be willing to continue. Although I was the controlling party, I also had to follow the same protocols. I loved the checks and balances of the system. I felt in complete control.

The selection process took a week. When I filled out my paperwork I realized how extensive it was. Complete physical description, the usual height, weight, eye and hair color, bra size, nipple size, and natural or enhanced. Was my pussy hairy, bald, landing strip, or any other design? And lastly my, sexual orientation and experience was needed. Much like a checklist for the regular BDSM cliental. Like I said, it's very extensive.

I was happy for all the questions when it came to the selection process. It helped me but confused me as well. I guess I never thought of picking a guy just on penis size. If I was a guy with a four-inch skinny dick I would never come to a place like this. I would be too embarrassed, but the confidentiality clause I guess would give you some security. Still I don't think it would be anything to brag about.

I selected three guys to do a trial "date" with. Paul, Alex, and Edward. Edward was at the top of the list, but he took the longest to reply so my first date was with Paul. He was easy on the eyes, normal build, and size. It took forever to get off and I got the feeling he was not here for the experience but just to be paid. It seemed he disassociated himself from what he was doing. All mechanics with no feeling or energy. I was left wondering if he lied on his paperwork and was actually gay and on Viagra. Strike for Paul.

Alex had the mojo going on but didn't want to stick with what I wanted and kept trying to change my scene. We both enjoyed the sex and I got off and all, but I had to keep reminding him and bringing it back to the scene I wanted. I just didn't think this would work. Enjoying yourself sexually shouldn't be this much work. I mean I raised my kids, and although I like my men young I don't want to raise them. I was ready to put Alex in time out and at one point thought I may actually have to use my security word.

Finally, the time had come for my date with Edward. I had written out my scene and sent it in by email to the club. They would forward it to Edward. He had a day to look it over to decline. When I received the acceptance to my plan, I prepared with excitement for tonight.

He was to be at the room first. I knocked and waited for him to grant me admittance. Edward was in role right away. This is how it was to be, I thought.

He was interviewing me as a nanny for his one month old twins. I noticed a clipboard with papers attached. He would refer to it as he asked me questions. When he talked about what my duties would be, I became entranced by his voice. My clit throbbed and my nipples were hard. I adjusted my legs, squeezing my thighs, and looking for friction.

He read my body cues well. My breasts were swelling; I could feel my milk coming. If he didn't get to them soon I would be having a problem. He noticed my predicament and as I was about to say I needed to be excused he became controlling. Just the right amount of sternness in his voice and my panties were officially ruined.

He commanded me to open my blouse. Once I had, he reached into the cup of my left breast and removed it gauging the heaviness in his hand. His thumb brushed over my nipple a couple of times. "May I taste you?" Edward asks. My thighs are clenching as if they have a mind of their own. "Of course sir," I respond.

His tongue swipes over the nipple collecting a drop. His lips then close over my nipple and he takes his first drink. His eyes close and he nuzzles my breast as he sucks. The feel of his tongue rolling around my nipple, and I'm surprised my panties haven't been lost in the flood. My pussy is so wet and leaking so much the scent gets stronger and stronger.

He pulls out my other breast and focuses on that one. He scrapes his teeth under my nipple and gives a tiny nip before sucking hard. I shudder as I come undone by his mouth on my breast. I start to rub his cock covered by his pants. I lick my lips thinking about his thick cock.

The scene I had written for us is out the window and we are just trying to get to each other. I need to taste him. NOW. He removes my blouse and bra; I'm tearing his dress shirt off, popping buttons. He's young, muscular, in shape, and so beautiful. We both back away a moment to look at each other. His eyes roam over my breasts and up to my face. I look over his six pack abs, up his chest, and to his face. His eyes hold a question, do you want to? My eyes say yes.

I unzip the side of my skirt and drop it to the floor. He has removed his dress slacks. I slide my hands down his chest over his abs around to his hips and slide my fingers under the waist band of his boxer briefs. Taking in the outline of that thick juicy cock I remember back to his specifications and smile thinking he does look to be ten glorious inches. I should be embarrassed that my panties are so soaked as he slides them down my legs. But I just don't care. Edward smiles up at me and slides his nose from one hip to the other. My c-section scars don't seem to bother him. I feel confidant, he makes me feel so sexy. He takes a small lick at my pussy lips. I start to fist his hair. God I love his hair it is so smooth and silky. Edward's hair is a unique color. From his picture, I would have said brownish-red. But that does not do it justice when you see it in person. His dark copperish-bronze locks go so well with his green eyes. And it is just long enough to grab and tug on. Hmmm he seems to enjoy the tugging. We move to the couch and I cannot get him into me fast enough. We both startle as he thrusts all the way in. We just look into each other's eyes and take a deep breath. It feels so natural, like coming home.

We are both taking baby steps, small thrusts and moves, and exploring hands and mouths. We change rhythms and positions. Both of us to eager to explore to see what pleases the other. And, oh my God did we please each other. Our first round was forty minutes before he came. I came three times before he did. The second round was started with small whispers discussing what we both liked and didn't like from the scene I had written out. This was Edwards first time drinking from someone and he found the act so enjoyable. I confess he was the largest man I had ever been with, and I loved it. I had decided then he was the one for me. And got lost in the pleasure he gave.

On the drive home, I reflect on how I got here and what is coming up this summer.

I love my life. It took me a long time to get this way. I am a single mother of two wonderful boys. Men actually now, I have to keep reminding myself. Emmett and Garrett are twenty and eighteen respectively. My boys are big. Emmett is six feet-four inches and Garrett is six feet-two inches. No one ever believes I gave birth to them. I guess it is because I am only five foot-four inches and weigh a hundred and eight pounds.

I look good and am so proud of my body. Their father left us when they were little. Luckily, I had my surgical nursing degree so I was able to secure a job with the best heart specialist on the Eastern coast. It came in handy raising a six and four year old on my own. But we did it. My boys didn't suffer, grew up knowing how to treat women, and have a great work ethic.

They are both at college figuring out what they want to do and who they want to be. I can't wait until they come for the summer. I miss my babies, one more month and they will be home.

I can't wait to get to the club tonight. I have my appointment all planned out. It took a long time before I accepted my sexuality. Well as I said, I am damn proud of my body and that helped. Let me start at the beginning, I breast fed Emmett. The idiot I was married to convinced me breastfeeding was a natural birth control and that is how Garrett was born so soon after. I never regretted my boys though. As I was about to wean Garrett from breastfeeding my friend, Charlotte, that I worked with mentioned how breastfeeding had actually helped lose the baby weight.

It made me wonder if I continued to pump, as if I were still breast feeding Garrett, if it would help with my figure. I was right. Something else I found was that when the idiot was around and he suckled from my breast it made me extremely horny and I could almost come from that simulation alone.

So, I would continue to pump in the privacy of my en suite bathroom. I never had to worry about workouts. Like I had the time for exercise or dating for that matter. After the ex-husband left I was content to pump and masturbate which made my orgasm so much better than I ever had with my ex.

When the boys got a little older I found a company that was looking for breast milk, so I started selling my milk to them. All the money I made, I put into the boys college funds. No one knew my secrets though. It just wasn't anything I felt comfortable talking about to anyone.

If women only figured out how I always kept my figure with no diets or exercise. He … he … he.

Midnight Sun. There are two different types of people that go there. The ones that pay for the services they provide and the ones that are paid services they perform.

After finding Edward and our first date, I asked him about being exclusive. He declined at that time. I said I understood and we worked out our contract in Jasper's office. Jasper witnessed (another one of the precautions) as the third party present and we worked out a schedule.

After two months Edward had requested re-negotions to our contract. I went in there worried sick thinking he didn't want an old lady anymore. Probably had found someone else younger.

Jasper greeted me as I stepped inside and Edward was already there. He looked rough, stressed, and so tired. My motherly instincts kicked in right away. I was surprised when Edward said "I have a problem. I came to Jasper and spoke to him. He explained he needed to call you for you to be present because it concerned you." My heart sinks and my stomach starts to ache. Jasper guides me to a chair looking back and forth between us.

"Go ahead Edward, whatever it is. I can take it go ahead." I mumble. Edward stands and starts to pace back and forth looking to Jasper for help in starting whatever it is he has to say.

"Bella I got a call from Edward yesterday. It is in reference to changing the contract between you both. He was unsure of what to do."

I look at Edward with very sad eyes. I have come to feel something for him. I'm not sure I can define it. "Edward has given me authorization to speak for him. He has been contracted with two other parties beside yourself. One of these has reached a breaking point, and will be terminated today. When you both first entered into this exclusivity was brought up. Edward would like to know if you are still open to this idea but … it would cause the contract to change financially," Jasper states, while confirming with Edward that he said the right thing.

I look to Edward and he looks so embarrassed, stressed, and worried. "Edward, is the reason you would not do exclusive based on financial reasons?" I question him.

"I am sorry, yes, it was. I have major school loans that I need to work on. But since we have been together I am finding it difficult to be with another sexually," Edward sheepishly tells me. "The other contract does not involve …" Jasper stops him from saying anything more. "Private matters Edward," Jasper states. "We can discuss only the particulars of the contract between you two." Jasper hands me a note with the dollar figure for the new contract.

It is still within my means. I look at Edward as he looks at me. "If you are sure this is what you want I am agreeable to changing our contract," I tell him while smiling. Edward looks at me smiling and the worry fades from his face.

That was four months ago. Edward and I have been very happy since then. We have our schedule of two dates a week. When my boys are home, it is not hard to work out the schedule. They do have other things going on. They find some temporary jobs for the summer and have their friends.

I arrive at the club and head to our room for the evening. I get there first and get ready. Today I will be restrained and blindfolded. Edward will be my kidnapper. I am starting to get wet already.

A swift bang and the door opens, I jump looking for a place to run. He laughs, grabs my arm, and pushes me to a chair. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blindfold. "Be a good girl and be quiet. STOP. Fighting me." Edward smirks and looks at me. He restrains my hands together behind my back tying them to the chair. He pulls out a midnight blue scarf and covers my eyes. I am a whimpering mess at this point and trying to stay in character. Trying to not seem like I am getting more and more turned on. His tongue darts out and licks my skin right below my ear. He nibbles on the lobe and whispers, "You are mine." I soak my panties. He is standing behind me and starts massaging my shoulders dipping his hands lower and lower down my cleavage. Soon he is just massaging my breasts. He takes a knife and cuts down the front of my shirt. He then cuts my bra right between the globes of my breasts. They pop free. Tweaking the nipples, pulling on them I get that feeling again. They are starting to leak at this point and I am whimpering. Edward starts to run his nose around my breast licking the milk that has escaped. My breasts swell further, my milk is starting to make them so heavy.

He captures one nipple in his mouth and starts to suck. He gently holds the globe in his hand and massages it almost milking me right into his mouth. God he has gotten so good at this. The way his lips and tongue are playing my nipple feels divine. His other hand is rubbing my pussy. So hard and it feel so good. He swipes the panties to the side and slides a finger over my opening, tapping gently. He then circles my clit. "Hmmmm," he mumbles over my nipple making it vibrate. "You are so wet my sweet," whispering right at my mouth, he licks my lips. Edward goes to the other breast nipping the nipple just as he plunges two fingers in my pussy. I clench and come so hard my pussy squirts all over him. "Damn my sweet, you needed that huh?" He chuckles at me. I can't speak I am just gasping trying to get air into my lungs. Edward continues to play my pussy like only he can. His mouth sucking on my clit takes me by surprise. He is licking, nipping, and sucking my clit until it is so big and throbbing. Edwards's fingers are twisting, curling, and plunging. Not having my sight and my hands to bury deep into his hair make this so much more intense. "COME FOR ME MY SWEET!" Edward yells so forcefully it vibrates across my clit and I am now squirting in his face. I can hear the slurps as well as feel his tongue still on my pussy. I scream, "EDWARD!" It is too intense. He slows and stops, I feel the knife at my wrists and he cuts my rope. Pulls the blindfold off my eyes and plunges his tongue in my mouth. He picks me up and changes positions with me. I am clinging to his body like a spider monkey which enables him to drop his jeans. As he sits, I swivel my hips and align with his monster cock perfectly. I slide right down and we sigh resting our foreheads on each other. Home is all that comes to mind. I open my eyes and look in his and proceed to ride his cock for dear life. He is thrusting with his strong thighs, as I am bouncing up and down using his chest and shoulders for leverage going for all its worth. Tonight will be our last for a month. He has a few family things he has to take care of and he will be back.

After we finish I felt the need to tell him. Tell him my feelings have changed. Gotten more involved. We look at each other and I open my mouth. "Edward ..." "Bella ..." we both start to speak. He tells me to go ahead, "Ladies first." "Edward I wanted you to know how I feel. I'm not sure how to classify it … yet." "It is much more than friendship."

Edward looks and says, "Bella I need this month off to think about things and my feelings as well." He touches my arm. "I think when we get back together we should first sit down and discuss exactly how we feel, maybe without Jasper." I nod my head and agree. I kiss Edward and tell him to be safe and take care. A little of my mommy instinct coming out. He kisses my forehead and says he will.

I drive home and have a message from my boys. "Hey mommy where are you? Shut up Garrett, mom can go out if she wants she is only forty, not dead." Emmett tells him. I laugh out loud. "We need to run something by you before we come home so if you get in before twelve please call us." "WE LOVE YOU!" my boys sing to me. It's ten after midnight. I'll call in the morning.

I wake up feeling sore and all so good in all the right places. "Edward," I say, as it is my first thought. "Hmm" Time to get up. I check the clock to call my boys. At eight am I call Emmett and Garrett.

"Hey guys what going on?"

"Mom how are you? We wanted to ask about our girls coming to stay the first week? You remember, we mentioned them to you? Rose and Lily?" Emmett and Garrett tag team like when they were little. If I didn't know better I would swear they have a script they read from. But they used to do the same thing right in front of me. Sometimes I wondered if they shared a mind.

"Boys you know it is fine and we have the room, they will be staying together in the guest room. If I remember they are sisters yes?" I let them know.

"Mom that is so great. Thanks. See ya at five," Garrett says.

I hear their hummer come up the drive. My babies are home. Emmett is first in the door with a tall cute blond. Garrett comes with a cute fluffy (fluffy is nice for chubby right?) auburn haired girl. I am surprised as she is a little heavier than the girls he has dated before. Emmett hugs me, picks me up, and hands me off to his brother. They then introduce me to the girls. Rose and Lily are so right for my boys. Rose is so sweet, and blonde. And Lily just makes Garrett shine.

I am putting dinner on the table with help from the girls and Rose's cell starts to ring. She steps outside. When she comes back in, she is nervous and grabs Em, pulling him aside and talks to him while looking at me. Lily walks over and they are upset about something.

"Mom?" Emmett calls me. "Rose and Lily have a problem, their brother ran into car trouble while he was going through town and it will take a week to get it fixed .He has no place to go." "Can he bunk here with us, we know him. He is cool, a good guy like us." He smirks and smiles at me.

"Sure, give him directions and tell him to hurry, I almost have everything on the table."

While I am cutting the roast in the kitchen, I hear the doorbell and muffled voices. I get the meat to the table and sit. Looking around I don't see anyone extra.

"He is in the bathroom washing up, he'll be right out."

I hear the door open and turn but knock my fork on the floor. I reach over to get it, and another knee and hand drop down to grab it as well. I sit back and look at the boy grabbing my fork for me.

"Mom, I would like you met Edward, ... Edward this is my mom Bella Swan," Emmett says.

My eyes meet his thinking you have got to be kidding me … HOME.


End file.
